


Waiting Up?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multi, Oral, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, implied TimKonBart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And uh, call me crazy probably but...is your brother flirting with your boyfriend?”</p><p>“<i>What</i>?” Tim frowned. “He’s known Kon,” Tim pointed out, “for a while. I mean, we’ve <i>dated</i> for how many years now? Damian’s probably just more comfortable around him.”</p><p>Yeah, it sounded like complete bullshit, but Tim was going to cling to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up?

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time, I've wanted to write a fic where Damian is obviously attracted to Kon, and Tim is pissed, and Damian just asks for a threesome.
> 
> This is that fic. With an added bonus at the end.

Tim tugged at his gloves the moment they were back in the tower, flexing the fingers of his free hand. He wanted to strip his entire suit off, stand under a hot shower for maybe a half hour, and curl up in his bed for the rest of the night.

The rest of the team seemed far less fatigued, however. Bart was already zipping past everyone, heading for the kitchen, yelling that they should order pizza.

Tim sighed, watching the team filter by, moving towards their rooms to change. When he felt a large hand on the small of his back, however, Tim leaned back into the touch, head dropping back onto a broad shoulder.

He never needed to look first. He knew Kon from the pressure of his finger tips alone.

“Tired?” his boyfriend asked, and Tim smiled.

“Yeah. I need a shower and some sleep.” Kon’s hand left his back, snaked around his waist as Tim lifted his head, felt Kon lean down and nose at his hair- wind blown and definitely pushed out in a few too many directions, he knew.

“Shower huh?” Kon’s voice had a smile to it, and Tim couldn’t fight down his own, “Maybe I-“

“-tt- Is that seriously it for the evening?” Tim jerked his head to the side, towards Damian’s voice. The teen was looking at him expectantly, arms folded across his chest.

“Uh, yeah,” he offered, moving to untangle from Kon’s hold.

“How sad. There is more excitement packed into an hour of patrol back home than in this whole evening.” Tim sighed, as Damian moved past him, a flutter of his long, yellow cape, his hood pulled up. He paused after a few steps, however, turning to glance back. “You were rather amusing to watch work, Superboy,” he added, before he turned, continued stalking off to the room Tim had set him up in for the weekend.

Tim sighed, hanging his head. He still wasn’t sure _why_ he’d agreed to let Damian join them for the weekend. Granted, Bruce had asked, and Dick had _begged_ , said it would be good for him. He’d seemed almost nervous about it, for whatever reason. Said it’d be good for Damian, to be around a younger crowd- even if the Titans were all still older than him.

He was about to head to his room, when he felt Kon touching his shoulder, turning him. “Tim,” he stared, “am I crazy or was your brother...complimenting me?”

Tim paused. Come to think of it... “Maybe,” Tim said, “It’s...hard to tell with Damian.” He shrugged a shoulder, before he pulled his other glove off. “Don’t lose any sleep over it.” He leaned in, kissed Kon’s cheek, before turning, heading for that much needed shower.

*

When Tim woke up the next morning, it was to his face pressed into Kon’s pillow- but the bed otherwise empty. He sat up, slowly, blinking past the sleep in his eyes to look around the room.

Yup, completely empty.

Tim crawled out of the bed, stretched, before he grabbed his tshirt, tugging it on over his head as he walked for the door. He contemplated his sweatpants, left discarded on the floor- and shrugged them off. At least it wasn’t like Bart and Garfield walking around in their _briefs_.

He let himself out of Kon’s room, heading downstairs, for the living room. He found Bart settled on the couch, spooning cereal into his mouth idly as an old SciFi movie played on the TV.

“Have you seen Kon?” Tim asked, moving around the couch and standing next to Bart. The speedster glanced up at him, before nodding his head towards the kitchen.

“Kitchen,” he mouthed, around his spoon. The moment he said it, Tim heard Kon’s voice- didn’t catch the words- ad following that, a low chuckle that he _knew_ could only be Damian. “With your brother.”

“Damian?” Tim asked, and Bart shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah. Kon came down like, twenty minutes ago. Think he was gonna make you coffee.” Bart grinned, “Because you two are disgustingly cute and he does that stuff for you. Anyway, Damian came down like, two seconds later. They’ve been talking about who knows what since.” Tim nodded, and Bart set his cereal bowls aside, on a small table next to the couch, and stood up. “And uh, call me crazy probably but...is your brother flirting with your boyfriend?”

Tim whipped his head from the doorway that led into the kitchen, staring at Bart. “ _What_?”

“Just...I dunno. Look, we all know the kid isn’t very social. Never has been. And I know you two have made progress and all...but well...is it weird for him to just _talk_ like that to someone?”

Tim frowned. Bart...wasn’t wrong. Damian never showed much of an interest in Tim’s Titan friends, didn’t seem to want to talk with them in the slightest-

“He’s known Kon,” Tim pointed out, “for a while. I mean, we’ve _dated_ for how many years now? Damian’s probably just more comfortable around him.”

Yeah, it sounded like complete bullshit, but Tim was going to cling to it. Bart shrugged a shoulder, just as the two in question walked through the doorway. Damian was staring up at Kon, the smallest smile on his mouth, as Kon finished up whatever story he had been telling.

And his eyes, they had Tim suddenly clenching his hands into fists at his side. That pretty jade looking at Kon like the rest of the room didn’t _matter_ at all.

Tim felt his shoulders tense, and maybe it was ridiculous, but when Kon and Damian turned to him, Kon smiling at him, Damian- staring, with those unreadable eyes. Tim couldn’t figure out the expression, what was going on in his head- but it caused him to cross the room, to press up against Kon and wrap an arm around his neck, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss his mouth. Definitely longer than he needed to- but Tim didn’t care.

He felt Damian’s eyes watching the whole time.

*

“I just feel like something is _weird_.”

Tim was sitting on his bed- home, at the Manor now. Cross legged, watching as Kon lifted himself above the ground, levitating to the top level of his bookshelf, plucking the book Tim had asked for from its place.

“I think I’d be worried if things weren’t weird between you and Damian.” Kon turned, chose to remain in the air and flew over to his bed, settling down behind him and dropping the book gently in his lap. “You guys have never been _normal_ , babe.”

“But it’s...I don’t know. Things had gotten better. But he just keeps _looking_ at me.” Tim sighed, glanced down at the book in his lap. He’d caught Damian staring at him the past few days it felt every time he saw him. Damian had come home from the Tower at the end of the weekend, and Tim a few days later. And since then-

“And well, I think he might have a thing for you, Kon.”

That had the meta furrowing his brow. Tim turned, gently tossing his book towards the foot of his bed. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not. The way he was looking at you at the Tower...it was just weird. And the way he’s been looking at me? Maybe he just keeps hoping I’ll trip and break my neck. That you’ll show up to the funeral and he’ll get to play the good brother and _console_ you-“

“Tim-“

“-or maybe he just wants to break my neck himself. Maybe we aren’t better, maybe he wants the satisfaction of taking you right from me-“

“- _Tim_.” Tim paused, staring at Kon, who was looking at him- concerned.

Tim sighed. “Everything is just weird.”

*

Tim felt he could prove it, too. Which Kon thought was ridiculous- but he played along. They hadn’t alerted the family to Kon’s visit yet- not that Tim didn’t think Bruce just _knew_. He was Bruce after all.

So, after Tim had convinced Kon to at least let him try to prove it, he took him by his hand, dragged him from his bedroom and down the stairs.

Alfred was the only one moving about, but Tim knew that would change in about thirty seconds. He had Damian’s habits down, after all these years.

Maybe he should have stopped to worry about _that_ for a moment.

“Alfred, Kon’s going to be here for the night,” Tim offered, smiling sweetly at the man who was making tea. Alfred smiled back, giving Kon a small nod, the meta offering a half wave.

“Always a pleasure,” he offered, “I will make sure to accommodate the dinner plans for the both of you. Unless you will be dining out?” Tim shook his head.

“Nah. I think a nice night in.”

“Very well.” Tim squeezed Kon’s hand, turning them away from the kitchen-

And, just as expected, there was Damian in the hallway. His cheeks were flushed, short hair damp with sweat. Coming in from his afternoon run. _Right on time_.

The teen paused, glancing at the two. “I didn’t know we had a guest, Drake.” He dragged his eyes far too slowly over Kon, and Tim wrapped himself around one of Kon’s arms, leaning in. As if he needed to assert himself. Damian’s eyes turned to him, lingering- and Tim _couldn’t read them_.

It was infuriating.

“Kon will be here for the night,” Tim offered, and Damian smirked.

“Charming.”

Tim wanted to punch the smile off his face. _What did Damian think he was doing?_ Tim knew he and Damian had a rocky past, but they had gotten better, as he’d grown up. And yeah, he couldn’t _blame_ him for being attracted to Kon- Tim would be the last to ever blame anyone for that. But the fact that Damian seemed to be so _blatant_ about it felt like a knife right in Tim’s ribs.

“Are you flying with us tonight?” Damian asked, moving in closer. His steps seemed slow, and Tim felt strangely pulled in by the way his hips moved- made his belly tight. _Angry_ he thought.

“We’re staying in,” Tim offered, trying to keep his voice steady. Then, simply to _spite_ the kid, “You know, enjoying a little _privacy_ for once.”

Damian’s smirk didn’t disappear. He merely paused in front of them, reaching out and letting his fingertips trail down Kon’s arm, over Tim’s wrist.

“-tt- Shame. You could enjoy that same time with _me_.” Damian glanced up at Kon, before his eyes shifted to Tim- and then he was pulling his hand back, walking past them.

Kon and Tim turned, watched him leave- and the moment he was out of earshot, “Still think I’m crazy?”

Kon swallowed. His arm felt warm, where Damian had touched him. “No,” he admitted, “Not you, anyway.”

*

Even if Tim had claimed they wouldn’t be on patrol, he and Kon still ended up down in the cave at the ungodly late hours, where they should be sleeping on a night off. But it was hard, when Barbara was sick, and no one wanted her up on the computers all night. Especially with Tim home.

Not that it had been eventful every moment, and thankfully, it was an early ending night, for the family. Not even two AM, and the first sounds of return were echoing through the cave. Tim was leaning back in the computer chair, his feet propped up on the counter, Kon standing behind him, stretching, as Damian walked around the corner, fresh from patrol.

Tim glanced over at him, at the color in his cheeks from the cold air hitting them, from his bike ride- and he wanted to be angry, but- well, there was something almost pretty about the color.

“Waiting up for me?” Damian asked, offering a smirk. In full costume, Tim couldn’t see his eyes- but he figured they had to be on Kon.

“Hardly,” Tim muttered, as Damian moved towards them again.

“Hmm, _shame_. I’d wait up for you.” He walked right up to Kon, gazing up at him, and Tim frowned, pushing himself up out of the chair.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Tim offered, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Damian’s cape. He tugged, and the teen spun around. “This is ridiculous. _Lay off my man_.”

Damian stared at him, before he broke into a smug grin, chuckling. Tim frowned, gritted his teeth.

“Fucking pathetic, Damian, you don’t just try to get with your _brother’s boyfriend_ ,” Tim growled, and Damian’s chuckling subsided. He cocked his head, slightly.

“You think...” he trailed off, than shook his head. “You’re dense, Drake. You’ve missed half the point.” He leaned back- directly against Kon, tilting his head back sightly. Kon tensed- didn’t know exactly what to do- as Damian reached up, hooked an arm back around his neck. “I _do_ want your meta,” he admitted, stretching slightly, rubbing back against Kon, “But I want you there, the entire time.”

Tim opened his mouth, ready to rip into Damian to get his _hands off Kon_ \- before he snapped it back shut. Just stared at the teen. Had he...had he said what Tim thought he had?

“You-“

“The _three_ of us,” Damian clarified. He glanced up at Kon, before pulling away, taking the one step towards Tim and reaching out, brushing his fingers along his jaw. Tim wanted to speak, but in that moment, it felt as if his throat had closed, his tongue was heavy, lead in his mouth. Damian only smirked. “I’m going to shower,” he offered, pulling his hand back, “And I’m coming to your room after.”

There wasn’t a question there.

Damian glanced back at Kon, before turning on his heel, walking away from the both of them. Tim watched, before glancing back at Kon, who returned his stare, equally shocked.

*

“We’ll just...tell him no,” Tim pointed out, pacing in his room. Kon was sitting on his bed, watching him. “Just, you know, _hey thanks for wanting a threesome but no_.” Tim reached up, pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, groaning. “Oh fuckin’ hell.”

“We could do it.”

That had Tim whipping around, hands falling to his sides. “You are _not_ serious.”

Kon shrugged a shoulder. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” he pointed out, and Tim’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Okay, that time with Bart was _completely_ different. We get along. Damian... bloody hell Damian used to _hate me_. He’s gotta just be including me so I’ll go along with it, so he can get at you.” Tim shook his head.

Kon pushed himself off the bed. “So, we turn it into what _we_ want.” He reached out, slipped a hand onto Tim’s hip. “You _do_ like to watch, babe.” Tim flushed again.

“That’s...not the point.” He sighed, closed his eyes for a second- and yeah, he could picture Kon covering Damian’s body, teeth in his shoulder, Damian’s pretty eyes dark, half lidded. His too-pink mouth slack, that too-smug face lost completely-

He groaned, let his eyelids flutter open, and Kon was smirking at him.

“I sort of hate you,” Tim whispered, and Kon leaned in, kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Uh-huh.” Another kiss, to the corner of his mouth. “Want me to change your mind?” Tim smiled, reached up to run his hands along Kon’s chest, a quiet _mmm maybe_ leaving his mouth before Kon was there, kissing him. Tim shifted closer, let Kon tip his head back, followed the hard press of his lips. He had a certain way of kissing Tim, when he was _changing_ his mind- on the hard side, open mouthed, but slow.

It never failed to make Tim’s knees weak.

Tim was falling into it- which never took more than _seconds_ , if he was honest- when his door opened. Damian huffed, amused, pushing it shut behind him and crossing his arms. _Watching_. Tim pulled back at the sound, glancing over at him- but Kon simply bowed his head, found Tim’s neck, kissed at the sensitive skin.

“-tt- starting without me?” Damian offered a smirk, before he crossed the room. He managed to slide right between the two, as Kon pulled his mouth back. Tim could feel his heat as his pressed his back right against his chest, could smell his shampoo in his damp hair-

And his fingers _itched_ to touch.

Damian reached up, hooked an arm around Kon’s neck, and without a word leaned in, pressed his mouth over his. He was taller than Tim now, but he still had to crane his neck slightly to get at the meta’s mouth. Kon didn’t move for a moment, tried to glance at Tim, over Damian’s shoulder, who sighed, offering the smallest of nods.

It seemed like no matter what he did, this was going to happen. Tim figured there was some merit to what Kon had said- turn it into what he wanted.

Kon’s hands were on Damian’s waist the moment he had the okay, squeezing as he kissed back. Damian groaned, low, as Kon’s tongue pressed into his mouth. Tim still didn’t touch, didn’t know what to do- part of him wanted to lean forward, just to press his face into the space between Damian’s shoulder blades, bask in his heat.

Damian ran hot, always had. Tim knew he was a furnace, and pressing every inch of himself up against that was _enticing_ , if he was honest-

He could only wonder _when_ it had become enticing.

Instead, Tim stepped back. Damian must have noticed, because he was pulling from Kon’s mouth, turning his head, glancing at him.

“I should have known you would simply want to _watch_ , Drake.” His words felt almost forced, but Tim tried not to focus on it- tried not to think that Damian would probably rather not even have him there-

Unless he was hoping that Tim getting to _see_ him with his boyfriend could act as a giant _fuck you_. Tim fought down the urge to grit his teeth, and walked past them, settling down on the bed, back against the pillows, folding his arms.

“Make it worth my while,” Tim offered, sounding far steadier than he felt. Damian stared at him for a moment, before Kon was placing a hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him towards the bed.

“What Tim says tonight goes,” Kon offered, catching his boyfriend’s eyes. “Okay?”

“-tt- Fine,” Damian said, crossing his arms, “If he wants to be in control, _let him_.” He crawled up onto the bed, turning and leaning back on his elbows, thighs spread. Kon glanced back at Tim, who nodded, before the meta was crawling between Damian’s legs, leaning up into his mouth. Damian hooked an arm back behind his shoulders, clutching at his shirt as he pushed his tongue into Kon’s mouth.

Kon pushed him down, until he was flat on his back, before he was moving away from his mouth, down his jaw, along his neck. Damian made a little sound, tilting his head far enough back that he was staring at Tim.

“I like bruises,” he offered, smirking- and a moment later Kon was sucking on his golden skin, Damian whining, eyes going half lidded. Tim fidgeted, a mix of jealousy and arousal mingling in his belly. He couldn’t decide if this was a good idea or the _worst_ ever.

Kon’s hand slid up, beneath Damian’s shirt, running along his abs, up over his ribs, until he was circling his thumb around one nipple, feeling it harden as he sucked another bruise into Damian’s throat. The teen let his eyes slide completely shut, pushing his hips up to grind against Kon, and Tim let his fingers twitch along the sheets.

Damian looked _pretty_. And that had to be the wrong word- but it was all Tim could think of. His cheeks were flushing, his lips slightly parted- and he had these thick, dark eyelashes that made Tim want to kiss the corner of his eyes, watch them flutter when Damian felt _too good_ to keep his eyes open.

He swallowed thickly as Kon shoved his shirt up, replaced his thumb with his mouth, and Damian was arching his back. He moaned, low, as Kon let his tongue circle one nipple, before turning to the other, pinching it briefly, softly between his teeth. Tim knew what those teeth felt like, that mouth, and he kept telling himself that’s why he was hard- because he knew what Damian was feeling, knew hod good each and every one of Kon’s touches were.

He didn’t feel like he was believing himself.

Kon mouthed his way down Damian’s abs, pausing at the hem of his sweatpants. He glanced up the teen’s body, before lifting his head, finding Tim’s eyes.

“Tim,” he whispered, and Tim looked at him, pupils slightly dilated. Kon arched a brow, as Damian squirmed, tilting his head back to glance at Tim again.

“Drake,” he started, and Tim glanced down at him- then back to Kon, licked his lips.

Nodded, once. “Do it,” he offered, his breath beginning to catch in his throat. Kon leaned back down, grasping the waistband of Damian’s sweatpants and tugging them down, his underwear following. Tim shifted, watched over the teen as Damian’s cock bobbed free, rested against his belly, before Kon was running his palm along the underside, up once, before grasping him, stroking.

Damian moaned, pushing up into his hand, and Tim had his mouth open before he could even think. “Blow him,” he said, watching Kon. His boyfriend glanced up at him, and Tim could only think he could hear his now rushing heart beat, must have heard something in his voice-

His eyes had gone dark, and he was leaned down, dragging his tongue up along Damian’s shaft. The teen groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could _see_.

“Listen to Drake,” Damian whispered, his voice sounding almost desperate already. Tim understood. He’d be begging, if he was in his position.  
Had been, and _had begged_ , plenty of times.

Kon opened his mouth, took Damian in, bobbing his head slowly as his hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, keeping in perfect rhythm. Damian’s mouth fell open, and he managed to balance on one elbow, reaching down with his other hand to stroke of Kon’s short hair-

Rather affectionately, if Tim was honest, from what he could see. He didn’t _speak_ , Damian, he simply stroked Kon’s hair, made little noises, growing moans, as Kon moved steadily, slowly. Tim lifted one of his hands, rested it on his thigh, squeezed once.

Told himself he was in control, and he was going to _wait_. Get his show and then once Damian had gotten this out of his system, had left, he’d let Kon take care of him.

But it was _hard_. Damian’s tine whines, whimpers were driving him mad, and when Kon pulled off and leaned up to kiss Damian again, when he could _hear_ the wet sounds of their open mouth kisses, Tim felt like he was on _fire_. He squeezed his own thigh again, as Kon lifted up, until he was on his knees. Damian smirked, tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, watching as Kon did the same- and Tim couldn’t help it, he let his own breath rush out.

Kon was _gorgeous_ and there was never a time Tim wasn’t taken aback by it.

Damian shifted until he was on his knees, leaning down to lick at Kon’s abs, down to the hem of his jeans. One hand worked them open, as he settled the other in the bed. Damian wasted no time taking Kon in hand, pulling him free of his clothing, leaned in to mouth at the base of his thick cock. Tim could see Kon trying to keep himself in check, the way his brows knitted together slightly, as his lips parted but all that came out was a breath.

Damian licked up along his shaft, traced his tongue along his head, leaving a wet kiss just below it. Tim could see each breath as Kon’s chest rose, fell, and he smiled, softly.

“Kon,” he whispered, and the meta’s head jerked up, eyes staring at him. “Baby, _it’s okay_.” Kon nodded, slowly, before he groaned, reaching down and sinking his hand into Damian’s hair. The teen took the hint, sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his hand sliding along his shaft as he sucked. Kon rocked his hips, and Tim knew he was still trying to contain himself- but more for Damian now.

After all, Kon knew he could fuck into Tim’s throat if he wanted to and his boyfriend would _love it_ , but he didn’t want to _hurt_ Damian.

“How much of him can you take?” Tim whispered, stretching his leg out, sliding his toes along Damian’s calf. The teen moaned, and Kon shivered over _feeling_ it, as Damian slid further down, mouth stretching. Tim was sure it had to be obscene, _beautiful_ , the way his lips stretched-

He was beyond caring that his cock was throbbing over not just Kon, but Damian too.

“He fucks me throat,” Tim offered, almost grinning, “Bet you can’t handle that, can you, Damian?” Kon groaned, and Tim _did_ grin. “See babybat, he nearly loses it just _thinking_ about it.”

Yeah, make this what he wanted. Maybe Tim could do that, after all.

Damian pulled off, glancing back, over his shoulder. His lips were red, swollen. “Maybe you should _prove your skill_.” There was a challenge there, but it was gentle- if anything, it seemed like Damian’s eyes were begging, as if he wanted to see it _so badly_.

Tim chuckled, settling back into the pillows. “I’m just watching,” he pointed out. Then, smirking, “Kon, open him up.” Tim leaned off to the side, opening his nightstand without looking away, watched as Kon was flipping Damian back onto his bag, tugging his sweatpants off. It felt _so good_ , to just say the word and have Kon do whatever he wanted.

A show and a little power play- this was _exactly_ what Tim wanted.

When Kon had Damian stripped completely naked- and _god_ , Tim couldn’t keep from staring at one of Damian’s legs as he hooked it up along Kon’s shoulder- the perfect shape of his thigh, the muscles beneath it. The littering of scars, some seeming so old they had to be from when he was a _boy_.

Tim wanted to suck them open.

He bit his tongue instead, tossed the lube. Kon caught it, popping the bottle open and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Tim watched as Damian’s body jostled forward, his mouth falling open as he groaned- and _fuck_ , he still had his leg up against Kon’s shoulder.

“How many?” Tim breathed, as Damian moaned, Kon’s shoulder showing the way he was thrusting into the teen, _hard_.

“Two,” Kon said with a playful smile. “I didn’t want to _hurt_ him-“

“Maybe _I_ want you to,” Damian offered, digging his heel into the bed as he lifted his hips, trying to ride Kon’s fingers. Tim squeezed his own thigh.

“You heard him,” he whispered, and he knew, from the cry that came from Damian’s mouth, that Kon had added a third finger already. Damian squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets in his hands, and Tim released his own thigh, dared to palm himself through his jeans. He pushed against his hand, watched as Damian’s chest was rising, falling, his breaths having gone to pants, low moans and whimpers echoing inside his head.

Kon must have curled his fingers, because Damian suddnely cried out, his cock leaking heavily against his belly. He dug his heel into the bed harder, trying to ride Kon’s fingers, chasing after release.

Tim didn’t want him to have it yet.

“ _Fuck him_ ,” he breathed, forcing his hand back to his own thigh, “Kon. Now.” Kon pulled his fingers out, sliding off the bed to completely finish stripping. Damian pushed himself up, watched, eyes dark, eating into Kon in a way that had him shuddering, had him _wanting_.

Then Damian turned, shifting onto his hands and knees, facing Tim. “Like this,” Damian offered, spreading his thighs more as Kon crawled back onto the bed, on his knees behind him. “Let Drake _watch me_.”

Tim wasn’t sure if it was a challenge, and wouldn’t have cared if it _was_ \- because it was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to lean forward, to run his finger along Damian’s chin, tilt him up and lick at that pretty, swollen mouth.

Instead, he kept himself in his own space, as Damian simply _stared_ at him-

That is, until Tim watched Kon’s hand curl around Damian’s hip, and his eyes go wide as Kon began to push into his body. Tim smirked, almost chuckling to himself, as Damian’s mouth fell open, his breath rushing out- and then he was _holding_ his breath, until Kon was fully inside him. Damian inhaled, sharply, his cheeks going redder, and Kon rubbed his hand along the small of his back.

“You okay?” he asked, and Damian nodded, knees slipping slightly as he tried to spread his thighs more.

“Absolutely,” he breathed, as Kon nodded, pulling back and snapping his hips forward, giving Damian the kind of thrust that had Tim’s inside _aching_ just thinking about it. Damian cried out, gasping between each thrust- and Tim was _glad_ Kon wasn’t taking his time, even if it meant neither would last long.

He watched Damian’s head drop, figured he was staring at the bed- maybe he couldn’t stand staring at Tim any longer, not when he was trying to concentrate on Kon- but then there was a whine, and Damian was glancing up, through those heavy lashes.

“Dr-ake,” he managed, trying to lean closer, stretching the curve of his back. Tim leaned forward- couldn’t help it, and Damian reached out, gripped at his leg. Squeezed, once, and Tim was sliding down the bed, pulling his hand away until Damian had his hands braced on either side of his thighs-

He didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t know that he cared.

Tim leaned closer again, wanted a better look at the flush on Damian’s face, those pretty eyes- but Damian closed the gap, pressed his mouth against Tim’s. It was hard, desperate, unsteady as Damian’s body was jostled with each of Kon’s thrusts. Tim stared with wide eyes, mouth not moving- slack, as Damian pulled away.

When the teen spoke, his voice was so broken, so needy, _desperate_ , that Tim barely recognized him.

“Please touch me,” he begged, a moan sliding in at the end of the words. “ _Please_ , don’t just wa-tch.” His voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut, the corners wet, as Kon’s thrusts began to hit his prostate. Behind him, Kon groaned.

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” he growled, “Damian-“ Damian shuddered, and Kon smirked. “Like when I say your name?”

“ _Yes_.” He leaned towards Tim again, who was simply staring. Thrown, because Damian was _begging_ him. And there couldn’t be a way this was a trick, this was Damian playing him- not with how utterly broken down he was-

Tim realized he didn’t _want_ it to be a game. He wanted Damian to want him. So when he reached out, cupped his cheeks and surged against his mouth, tongue pressing in past his swollen lips, the kiss was all his desire, all his attraction- and it was _so sweet_ that Tim felt his hands shaking. He pulled his tongue back, so he could nip at Damian’s lower lip, loved the way he groaned into his mouth.

“Drake,” he breathed, his breaths quick pants against his wet mouth. “I’m- I’m so close-“ he broke off to groan, and Tim reached down, managed to get a grasp on his cock. He squeezed, and Damian tipped his head down, forehead resting against Tim’s shoulders.

“Okay babybat,” Tim breathed, and what was the affection that he felt mingling in with his arousal. He glanced along Damian’s back, at Kon, who was leaning over him, slightly. “We’re gonna get you off.”

He squeezed again, before stroking up, letting Damian try to thrust into his hand as Kon fucked him _harder_ , had him sobbing into Tim’s shoulder. Tim turned, pressed his mouth to Damian’s hair, his hand _wet_ from the precum that had leaked down Damian’s cock, that had seemed to gush over Tim’s knuckles when he had squeezed him.

“C’mon Dami,” Tim breathed, heard Kon groaning, knew his boyfriend was _so close_ , was holding off for the teen between them. “I want you to come, I want you both to.”

Damian gave a choked sob, shaking as he came, body clutching at Kon tightly. Kon’s hips stuttered once, twice, before he stilled, squeezing Damian’s hips as he came into him with a low, harsh groan.

Tim shuddered, barely able to breathe. He ached, so badly- and when Kon pulled out of Damian, when the teen whined, reached up to clutch at him, he was sure he would die if he didn’t find release.

As if in his head- which was terrifying and somehow _satisfying_ \- Damian pulled himself closer, clinging to Tim and turning to nuzzle his jaw as they fell back, into the pillows, laying down.

“You’re not going to just lay here,” Damian managed, his breathing still erratic, “are you?” Tim swallowed, thickly, as Kon stretched out on Damian’s opposite side, fitting against his back. The teen pushed back against his heat, as Kon leaned over, nipped at his shoulder, eyes staring at Tim.

“C’mon Tim,” he murmured, into Damian’s skin.

Tim didn’t need to be told _again_. He reached down, fumbling with his jeans, managing to get them open, to get his hand into them, around himself. He choked over the initial contact, barely managed to get himself out into the air, as Damian dragged his lips along his neck in lazy kisses.

He was murmuring something, into Tim’s skin. It took Tim a moment to realize it was _his name_ , simply _Drake_ over and over again, and something about that had him gasping, spilling over his knuckles with only a few strokes.

He tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling, as Damian shifted again, nose brushing up against his jaw, before he turned, managing to get his head turned towards his shoulder. Tim felt the bed move, heard the liquid sounds of Kon’s mouth on Damian’s. He lifted his head, watched them kiss, until Damian was falling back down, melting against Tim, as Kon leaned over the teen, found Tim’s mouth and kissed him now.

It was sweet, affectionate, and Tim felt overly warm in his belly, as he reached up, stroked his finger tips along Kon’s cheek. Kon pulled away with a few softer kissed- one even to the tip of Tim’s nose- before he settled back on the other side of Damian.

Tim reached out, managed to grab a tissue from his nightstand, and wiped his hand off, before tossing it towards the floor as Damian shifted, so he was partially laying on his chest. He was _so warm_ Tim was sure he must be on fire- even warmer than Kon normally was, and he knew Kon ran warm. He could only imagine what it would be like, between them.

He wanted to imagine it.

“Was that so terrible?” Damian asked, not looking up. Tim gave a short, sharp chuckle.

“You know, I was convinced you were lying. That you were just trying to get me involved to cover up wanting to fuck Kon.” Damian huffed.

“-tt- you are very, very wrong.” He lifted his head slightly. “If anything, _you_ were my goal. Although,” he glanced back over his shoulder, smiling _almost_ sweetly at Kon, “You impressed me.”

Kon laughed, his arm over Damian’s waist tightening, his hand running along Tim’s abdomen, his tshirt. “And _you_ were fun,” he offered. “Might be my favorite guest yet.”

Damian turned towards Tim, raising his eyebrows. “You two do this often?”

“Not _often_ ,” Tim said, glaring at Kon. “But...you’re not the first.” Damian nodded, once, and after a moment,

“Perhaps this needn’t be a one time event,” he offered- and was Tim crazy, or did Damian’s voice lack his cocky strength- did he sound _tentative_?

“That’s up to Tim,” Kon offered, watching his boyfriend. “Like I said, what he says, goes.”

Tim licked his lips, glanced down at Damian, who was avoiding his eyes- definitely nervous. Something Tim wasn’t used to seeing. It had him reached out, combing his fingers back through Damian’s short hair, tipping his head off.

“I’d like it,” he whispered, leaning in, pecking Damian’s lips- affectionately, far too much so- but Tim couldn’t stop, he felt strangely _warm_. “But next time, I don’t want to just watch.”

“I don’t want you to,” Damian agreed, and Tim wasn’t sure _what_ he was seeing in Damian’s eyes, but as Kon leaned in, kissed his shoulder again, the jade melted into something so warm, so strangely affectionate, that Tim felt his heart hammering in his chest.

And he had the feeling he should be _worried_ , that this was trouble- but he couldn’t care. There was something so satisfying about Damian curling up against him, about the way Kon’s fingers brushed his abs from time to time, as he kept his arm locked over Damian.

Something so perfect in what shouldn’t make sense- the three of them.


End file.
